Musa
Musa''' is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the series. She was voiced by Lisa Ortiz in seasons 1, 2, and 3, Dakota Fanning in the live-action/animated version of Tom and Jerry Biography Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her dad, but they don't always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her dad was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. Personality Profile She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season Two. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season Three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is chosen by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be able to defeat Baltor. Season 1 Coming Soon Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance '''Civilian Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue Asian-looking eyes and pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. Her sneakers become heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. Winx Club Band When playing in the Winx Club band she wears a maroon and white striped shirt with a hot pink jacket that has a dark gray/blue stripe across the chest and cuffs. Her skirt is pink and black plaid skirt with dark gray/blue leggings underneath, and wedge heeled lace up boots with light pink edges, heels and toes, with socks the same color as her leggings and boots. The boots also have pink bows on the front. Love and Pet Musa's Love and Pet outfit is a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts that has cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt, with boots of the same color. With the boots she wears white socks that have pink edges. Her Pixie Pet is Pepe the Bear. Snow Musa's winter outfit is a pair of short red overalls, with a short-sleeved light purple sweater under it. On her bare arms she wears light blue detached fingerless gloves that are decorated with darker blue snowflakes. Under the overall shorts, she wears purple, green, soft green, and light pink striped tights with red boots. Her hair is pulled back into little buns on the back of her head. She also wears a stocking cap with the same pattern as her tights. Exercise When exercising, she dons red, yellow, blue and pink shorts, (sometimes wearing pink and blue tights with blue kneepads under these), a red, yellow, and blue short-sleeved jacket vest with a blue and pink top underneath it. She wears fingerless, backless gloves with the same recurring primary colors, and sneakers with the same colors. Musa's hair is pulled into a long, flowing high ponytail, with a soft pink beaded hairtie. Western Musa's Western outfit compiles a light pink midriff top with fringe hanging off, tan and pink decorations on her arms, and a blue bandana. She also wears blue jeans, with many rips and tears, two belts, and two pockets. Her shoes are tan, heeled cowboy boots, with blue and pink stars, and light blue spurs. Her hair is tied into two braided pigtails, with gold ties at the top and bottom of each. Seasons One & Two In the first two seasons, Musa wore her hair as short pigtails (as shown to the left), even saying (in the 4kids version's second season) "I'm not going to change my pigtails. They were all the rage at Wizardpalooza." However, she got her hair spelled in the 3rd season premiere and now has long pigtails. Season 3: In the first episode of the third season, Musa submitted to a makeover and changed her appearance. The length of her hair had increased to reach her waist and her sideburns had grown to appear longer and fuller. Some believe that this was for the hair of her Enchantix, but since hair can lengthen during the transformation, this is unlikely. Season 4 In Season 4 Musa changes her hairstyle to long, straight hair down her back. However, when working at the store, she ties it back in a single ponytail, and when playing her guitar in the Winx Club band, to two pigtails (shown above) Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire, that The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are similar to her Believix but smaller and gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have travelled to their home planets. Her fairy dust bottel is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Transformation Sequences thumb|left|100px|Musa's Charmix and Winx Italian Winx Musa's transformation sequence is short. First, Musa jumps around on a disco floor, and then crosses her hands above her head. There is a white flash and Musa's boots and main outfit materialize in a flash of cyan and red disco squares moving upwards until her entire outfit is complete. There is another flash and Musa's accessories have appeared, except for the ribbon on her left arm, which ties itself on around her left arm as she runs on a rotating giant CD. Charmix Coming Soon Enchantix Musa's Enchantix is a bit longer than her Winx sequence. First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite thumb|right|100px|Musa Italian Enchantixdiagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a noteless musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization from sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Coming Soon thumb|left|100px|Musa's Believix Italian Believix Musa's Believix Transformation Sequence is a lot less detailed that her previous. A disco-themed dance floor with flashing lights above is shown as she spins around as a silhouette on her hands before flipping back onto her feet. She twirls around a bit and the silhouette fades, showing that she is already in her full outfit. A flash of light fills the screen before showing Musa drifting in midair towards us, a glowing bar of music tying her ponytail into a braid. Finally, a flood of colored lights then flash on above her and liquify as she flies through them, all of them blending together on her back as she spins to face us and her wings solidify. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club